1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dishwashers and more particularly to a self-contained, portable dishwasher unit adapted to be removably interconnected with a domestic hot water supply.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable dishwashers operable solely by water pressure are not new. Several such units have been manufactured and sold in recent years. A common drawback of such units, however, has been their inability to rapidly and effectively clean dishes and cookware.
Many of the prior art units are cheaply constructed and have been sold more as a novelty item than as a bona fide, high performance dishwashing device. Generally, the washing action in such units is attempted by one or more rapidly rotating emitters located beneath or along side a rack holding the dishes. These emitters, which operate in much the same manner as lawn sprinklers have proven ineffective in the removal of most troublesome types of food residue on the dishes. Other types of emitters have from time to time been tried, but for the most part have also proven to be ineffective.
The apparatus of the present invention is not a toy, or a novelty item, but rather is a carefully engineered, high performance device adapted to rapidly and efficiently remove even the most difficult food residue from dishes and cookware. The uniquely designed and strategically positioned water jet means of the unit directs a multiplicity of high velocity water jets at the articles to be washed while they are rotated within the unit at an optimum rate of speed. These water jets impinge upon all the surfaces of the dishes supported within the rotating rack and create a unique scrubbing type of action which loosens and dislodges even the most difficult of residues. A unique dosing chamber precisely mixes an emulsifier, such as liquid soap, with the water upstream of the water jets thereby enhancing the cleaning efficiency of the device.
At the heart of the present invention is the uniquely configured water jet means. This means comprises a first collimated jet means adapted to initiate rotation of the rotatable rack which supports the dirty dishes, and a second spray jet means which accomplishes the scrubbing action and sustains the rotation of the rack. Control means are associated with the jet means whereby the rotational speed of the rack can be regulated to obtain maximum effectiveness. The spray jet means is strategically located with respect to the rack so that a multiplicity of fine, very high velocity water jets bombard the dishes from all angles from above, from below and from the sides. No prior art unit known to the present inventor utilizes this novel, unique and superior arrangement and accordingly no prior art device can equal or even approximate the cleaning efficiency of the device of the present invention.